


Valentine's

by Paucibet



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Before We Knew AU, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paucibet/pseuds/Paucibet
Summary: It's the small things that matter.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	Valentine's

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something until I finish something else :D

Cat walked inside her house tossing her bag and shoes to the side as she made her way to the kitchen to find something to snack on while she relaxed. The day she had was... Well, it was something with one of her employee's boyfriend interrupting the whole workflow just to make a grand gesture and propose right in front of her office. 

Finding some nuts she went over to the sofa and collapsed on it, feeling exhausted. She heard the front door open. 

"Hi."

Smiling Cat looked over the backrest. "Hi." It was a few moments before she saw Kara walking in her direction. 

"Busy day?" Kara leaned over the backrest, smiling as she saw Cat still in her work clothes, nibbling on a pack of cashews. 

Cat just sank further into the couch as she sighed. "Oh, dear god, don't even get me started." Her hand was in the air pointedly fluttering as she listed everything. "First the power went out for a solid hour as someone crashed into the electrical unit in the garage. You can imagine what that did to the schedules for everything. It ended up being a day filled with rushing and compensating for the lost time. But on the bright side, Millie is getting married as her boyfriend decided to make a whole grand gesture right in the office." She sighed as she finished and angrily bit on another cashew.

Kara gave her a sympathetic smile. "Well, congratulations to Millie." She lifted her hand up over Cat laughing as she saw Cat's eyes widen in delight as she saw the paper take out bag. "I had a feeling you'd not be in the mood for cooking so I went and grabbed some of your favourite." 

Cat reached up, making grabby hands like a small child. "Gimmie." 

Making her way around the sofa, Kara propped herself down next to Cat as she sat down the food. "Here's yours and this is mine." She looked at Cat as she set the food down. "And here's little something for Valentine's Day." 

Cat opened the little gift bag her eyes curious as she took a small box into her hands. "What is it? I'm not opening it if it's a ring." 

Kara shrugged as she opened her food. "It's up to you. But I'm not saying what it is." 

Narrowing her eyes at Kara Cat thought it over once again before giving into the curiosity. Slowly unwrapping the ribbon she slightly opened the box relieved that is most definitely wasn't a ring. "Thank god. It would be too cheesy getting proposed on valentine's day." 

Kara laughed as she ate her food, her eyes on Cat as she slowly examined the present. 

Cat fully opened the box, revealing a minimalistic fram with a photo of all of them - Carter, Cat and Kara just sitting by the beach. “Where did you get this?” 

Kara grinned. “You like it? Alex took it last time we visited Midvale.” 

Setting it on the coffee table, Cat leaned over and gave Kara a chaste kiss on her cheek. “Thank you, darling.”


End file.
